


DevilsDontCry

by dudebro123456



Category: Devilman, Devilmancrybaby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudebro123456/pseuds/dudebro123456
Summary: Akira fudou and Ryo Asuka are a couple married for about 8 years. One day ryo asks Akira if they would like to make a family. And know Akira he could never say no. And like that a new beginning awaits the two. But not before a certain arch angels calls up ryo and challeges him to a family off with his husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it tell me it pls id like to hear the feedback (unless you gonna be an ass about it) my tumblr is this http://punmaster1-0-1.tumblr.com/

Akira woke up feeling a little bit on the drag side and feels his chin  
Akira:Mhmm...i think this beard has grew a little bit too big even for my liking  
He walks too the bathroom still a little drowsey and gets the shaving cream and razer  
(Akira applys some cream on his face)  
Akira:Well i think its time we say goodbye old friend  
Downstairs Ryo is reading a book while enjoying a good old cup of coffie. Ryo looks up as he can hear akira coming down the stairs.  
Ryo:Well,well dont you look rather dashing today honey  
Akira:Why thank you i felt like shit the moment i woke up today and decided to give myself a little makeover kinda like what what you do every morning  
(Ryo smiles)  
Ryo:oh shut up you  
(akira kisses ryo on the forehead and sits next to him on the couch)  
Akira:so...whats our next job  
That night after a long day of slaying demons like usual the two are on the bed about to go to sleep when ryo has something on his mind that he wants to share with Akira  
Ryo:Akira  
Akira:Yea ryo  
Ryo:Did you know that 58% of people on earth ages of 20-29 decide to have kids...  
Akira:Ummm...I did not know that Ryo thanks for telling me that good night  
(Ryo sits up on the bed)  
Ryo:Hey...Akira...  
Akira:(Yawn)Yes ryo what is it  
Ryo:(Gets a little red)well um i-i was wondering c-c-could we-  
Akira:Just spit it out Ryo this is so not you right now  
Ryo:(Getting a little bit more red) Could we make a baby...  
Akira:A-A-what  
Ryo:You know little humans  
Akira:I know what babies are Ryo,but like why out of nowhere  
Ryo:Well ive been reading for a couple months now about familes and one of the biggest things that bring familes together are kids  
(Akira think for a second and remebers seeing the magazine that Ryo was reading that had weird titles about familes)  
Akira:(In his mind)oh shit how the fuck did i not see this  
Ryo:well...do you dont just stare at me with no answer  
(Akira then kisses Ryo out of nowhere and begins to undress himself in front of ryo and ryo cant help but stare at akira's body even though he's seen it so many times.  
Ryo:(In his mind)i'll take that as a yes  
(Ryo then begins to take off his own clothing and well i guess we can all imagine what about to happen next)  
(two weeks have passed since the love birds had made quite a bash and Ryo wakes up in this oh so regular saturday morning feeling a little...dizzy)  
(Akira can hear Ryo's little moans and decides to check on him)  
Akira:Ryo are you alright?  
Ryo:N-not exactly i feel like puk-(Ryo dashes to the bathroom quickly and begins to puke)  
(Akira runs to get some water down stairs and runs back to the bathroom)  
Akira:Here  
(Ryo begins to chug the water)  
Ryo:Akira...i dont know whats gotton into me i felt well just yesterday,but now  
(Akira's eyes widen)  
Akira:Wait right here Ryo got to get something  
(Akira runs like he's never ran before to the closet corner store)  
Akira:I NEED A PREGNANCY TEST ON THE DOUBLE PLEASE!!  
Cashier:Alirghty  
(He passes it to akira and akira leaves the store running again leaving cash on the table)  
Akira:KEEP THE CHANGE  
(Akira makes it back to the house and up the stairs)  
Ryo:Akira where did you-  
(Akira passes the box to Ryo)  
Akira:(Out of breath)Read the instructions and call me when your done  
Ryo:But-  
(Akira slams the bathroom door and sits on the bed waiting patiently)  
(After 5 minutes have passed)  
Ryo:Akira honey come in here  
(Akira opens the door quickly and see's Ryo smiling while holding the pregancy test with two lines meaning pregnant and then tears of joy begin to swell up in Akira's eyes and he cant help but hug Ryo tightly)  
Ryo:Im happy too Akira  
(Later that day Akira calls miki,miko,everyone that he's going to be a dad and everyone congrants Akira on his success)  
(But Ryo gets a call from somebody and certain somebody who he despises with his whole existence)  
Micheal:Well well well looks like somebody is making an anti-christ  
Satan:Oh fuck off how the hell did you find out mike  
Micheal:Dad told me everything and i came to congratulate you lucy  
Satan:You can cut the shit i know you want to laugh your ass off as we speak  
Micheal:Well i would if I wasnt also married  
Satan:Wait your telling me that someone actally married your ass  
Micheal:That is indeed the truth.Are you speechless maybe stunned  
Satan:No shit im stunned how could anyone marry you  
Micheal:Well i mean we are twins so we'd look pretty beatiful in which ever way  
Satan:(In his head) still more beatiful than you  
Micheal:And unluck you dad came to my wedding  
Satan:well unluck you im actally going to have a complete family with Akira since you know your bro is pregnant to a devilman  
Micheal:Oh lucy your not the only one with a devilman husband and trust me if i where to have kids then i would bet they would be 10 times better than your and father would most likely agree  
Satan:Is that a challenge i hear mikey  
(Micheal smirks a little)  
Micheal:Maybe  
Satan:Then if you are you better put your Fucking A game on  
Micheal:Such a foul mouth you have and i thought your beast was out of control...hehe well i guess this is goodbye once again dear lucy  
Satan:I guess it is mikey see you in hell  
Micheal:Not if you go first  
(Both hang up and Akira arrives looking at Ryo who looks a little ticked)  
Akira:Hey Ryo  
Ryo:AKIRA!!! We are going to raise our kids to be the best  
Akira: Ryo never seen you this pumped,but when you put it like that im up for it  
Ryo:(in head) You watch me father i'll show you i can be a good a parent as micheal.


	2. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 8 years ago in Kyoto Japan Archangel Micheal is chilling in his house one night when he suddenly hears rustling in his backyard. Only to find a young man with silver hair covered in what seems like demon blood. Micheal suspects that he might be a demon and as he is about to finish him he stops for some reason and so he takes him inside. That morning the Young man wakes up and calls himself Mikazuki August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it give me feed back here http://punmaster1-0-1.tumblr.com/

A few years back in kyoto japan  
Micheal:Huh?  
Micheal hears something downstairs from his house and decides to check it out. He then hears some movement in the back yard and gets his knife out  
Micheal:could it just be an animal  
He looks at everything and see's blood so he decides to track it down and as he follows the blood he can hear heavy breathing. The blood edventally leads to a man sitting next to the tree in micheals backyard. Micheal is about to reach out to see if he is okay but then see's that the man looking to be in his early 20's with silver hair like iron and tan skin covered in yellow blood.This makes micheal take out his knife point at the body. And as he is about to stab the man he cant help but freeze mid movement. The mans yellowish looking eyes meet with micheals blue eyes and he could see the suffering in his eyes.  
Micheal:Why...why cant i move. Im pretty sure he is a demon,then why cant i kill him.  
Micheal then remebers something that his father told him recently  
Micheal"So you think ive been being a little too mericless.....no i feel well...yes...i understand if you say so"  
Micheal sighs and then picks up the man and carries him inside.  
The man begins to open his eyes a little and as he tries to look around a little he feels all the bandages all over his body  
Micheal:Your awake now  
The man looks up  
???:Wha-who...are you? And where am I  
Micheal:My name is micheal and your in my domain i found you injured last night in my backyard so i took you in and patched you up  
The man gets up  
???:Thank you micheal  
Micheal:So tell who are you  
Mikazuki:Me? Im mikazuki august,but you can call me mika  
Micheal:Mikazuki doesnt that mean moon or something like that  
Mikazuki:Yea it does mean moon my mom gave me that name  
(Mika's stomach then begins to growl and micheal notices this)  
Micheal:You seem hungry would you like something to eat  
Mikazuki:Oh yes please thank you  
(While mika is eating micheal gets a little curios and decides to ask mika something)  
Micheal:Mika right you wouldnt mind telling me about yourself would you  
Mika swallows some more food  
Mikazuki:Sure well im a college student at university of tokyo and im studying astronomy you know space stuff  
Micheal:Impressive  
Mikazuki:Thanks  
Micheal:So tell me why would a college student like you be in my backyard in the middle of the night you sure seem to be far away from school  
Mikazuki:Well i dont want to sound crazy,but i was chased by monsters  
Micheal:Monsters?  
Mikazuki:Yea...i know i sound crazy  
Micheal:No you dont keep going tell me everything  
Mikazuki:Alright...Well you see i guess this all started a month back i was invited to a party by some classmates. I dont exactly like to go to parties alot but i guess since im young i should do something big so i decided to go and when i went there it looked like a dump but inside was the polar oppsite everyone there was partying like crazy everyone was on drugs and just having sex.I guess i had too much to drink that night and decided to sit down near by but as i sat down i felt something strange maybe i took some drugs while drunk i thought but then i felt something almost coming inside me it felt like i was choking but then my body got hot and then i just...blacked out and when i woke up i was inside my room covered in what seemed like yellow blood.I freaked out and decided to look in the mirror and when i looked i was diffrent my whole body changed i had the body of a super model.  
Micheal:That is strange. (In mind) could be possessed by a demon...no he seems too...human  
Mikazuki:But whats more strange is how i acted afterwards and how everyone around me acted. Well for one i eat alot and i mean alot i have no clue why and as much as i eat i dont get fat. Not only that i also ...um became very sexual one minute i'll be ok and the next i want to have sex and whats worst is that every girl wants to have sex with me and every guy is jealous of me. But the last thing is the most strange so after the day of the party i had a dream a weird one i was on a pitch black room and i heard a voice say to me "I am noma it told me some things but i just couldnt hear it until its last words...  
Micheal:Which where?  
Mikazuki:"Kill Amon" Then thats when i woke up  
Micheal:Amon?  
Mika:Yea and if you want me to explain how i got here i would gladly you see a week ago as i was coming home from shopping i was being followed by a group of men they didnt seem to bother me at first until i reached home and still saw them. I decided to ignore them but later that night while i was asleep those same men busted inside my house and i asked what do they want,but then all they did is say "noma come with us" i didnt get anything,but then they started to transform into...i have no clue  
Micheal:(In head) demons  
Mika:As they got closer to me i told them to get away,but as they got closer i got more angry and more angry i felt like something was gonna come out of me and last thing i had remebered was my fingernails growing into claws and feeling my cloths ripping off and next thing i know is waking up naked covered in that yellow blood on top of a neighbors roof. After that i decided to come to kyoto for a little "break" to escape those things if they ever come back to my home. But yesterday after noon more of those monsters came crashing into my hotel room asking for noma and i having the same reaction as last time. Before i passed out i remeber just walking to your backyard and just passing out by the tree.  
Micheal:So is that everything  
Mika:Yes  
Micheal:What are you going to do now  
Mika:I-I dont know i have no clue whats happening with me everything is just a blur. I dont even know if i can go back to school after all of this!! I dont have the answers for that sorry  
Micheal:(Sighs) Maybe i got the answers you need  
Mika:You do?  
Micheal:Yes,but first can you put the cloths i left you on the couch im not much into nudity  
Mika:Whoops didnt see them  
After mika changes into his pink shirt,shorts,and shoes infront of micheal who is unphased by this they sit on the couch and micheal begins the explanation  
Micheal:Well as you know this world is full of suprises. Some good,some bad and as crazy as it might seem to you but the existents of demons exist and they are as real as you and me  
Mika begins to deny the facts,but then he begins to piece his experinces and ponder them  
Mika:You know what i think...that your right about all of this it all makes sense!! But what can i do about myself  
Micheal thinks for a little bit,and then gets an idea  
Micheal:Maybe you can fight some demons agains  
Mika doesnt seem so sure about it  
Mika:Um are you sure thats a good idea i mean what if i go nuts and black out again  
Micheal:look every time that you have transformed it seem very unexpected.but if your ready for the demons than you might transform with your concious straight  
Mika:Mhmm...alright  
The two that night decided to take a "stroll" to see if any demons would appear. But nothing had appeared yet. And the moon light is just barley shining on the both of them  
Micheal:Well...it seems like they dont wanna come. DEMON SCUM COME OUT BEFORE I COME AND GET YOU  
Mika:Sssshhh. Are you like not afraid that they might actally come out  
Micheal:No im not afraid of any kind of demons  
Mika:Just wondering how do you know about all of THIS?  
Micheal:Its simple its because---  
Just then a huge tail is swung at the both of them. But the two react quickly and dodge that attack.  
Mika:Shit,that was pretty fucking close!  
A group of demons begins reveal themselves among the shadows of the night and surround the two. The demon the alot of spikes in its body begins to talk.  
Demon:You! I didnt expect you of all things to be here on earth,but something's diffrent about you...you seem weaker  
Micheal:Thats what you might think but i could still could kill you with no effort at all  
A demon right next to the spiked one looks at mika and whispers to him  
Demon:You...NOMA out of ALL betrayed us with HIM...Now everyone kill them both  
Micheal looks at Mika and shouts,"MIKAZUKI YOU MUST TRANSFROM NOW"!  
Mika:W-wait i dont know how?  
Just then a few demons try to attack Mika,but he just dodges in fear,back at micheal a demon with a huge jaw on its face tries to take a bite at micheal,but he doges and punches the demon through its chest killing it instantly. Another one tries to grab micheal from behind,but micheal felt his movements and does a backflip in the air and kicks the demon in the dead slaming its face in the ground and crushing its skull.  
Mika continues to dodge the attacks being thrown at,but he trips not looking and demon with a scorpian tail stabs him through the back making mika cough blood instantly. But mika didnt yell in pain no he yelled in anger and as mika kept yelling he begins to transform into his "devilman form". All the demons around mika begin to shake in fear as they see mika growing taller with a tail,his cloths ripping, and growing scales. As mika looks down at his chest he can see the tail poking out and from his back he begins to pull out the tail.  
Mka:Ahhh...you guys are really getting on my nerves at this point  
Mika grabs the tail of the scorpion demon and shoves it in its mouth. Just as mika is done with that demon another one jumps in for a shot but mika jumps onto a nearby tree and a cape like wing spreads from his back and mika glides toward the demon and grabs its head and proceeds to slam the demons head on the hood of a car which then creates an explosion,but mika walks out unharmed and the demons in front of him on shake in fear as they see mika walking towards them with his devilish smile. The slaughter continues for a bit until the demon with the spikes is the only one left.  
Demon:H-how did you two-  
Micheal:I told you your no match  
Demon:Fuck...damn it all to hell im not gonna die here  
Mika:We'll see about that  
As the two walk slowly toawrds the demon. It begins the extend all of its spikes on its body,but micheal dodges them by sliding and jumping over the spikes while mika uses the spikes to jump up in the hair and glide behind the demon.  
Demon:What are you gonna,AAHHHH  
Mika rips the tail from the demon and begins to swing the tail like a baseball bat at the demons head  
Mika:Hey want a swing at this guy also  
Micheal:Sure,i'd love that  
Micheal also beats down the demon until whats left is just a mush of body parts. There is then silence among the two and they look at all of the bodies around them. Mika transforms back to normal and smiles at micheal.  
Mika:Man i SO alive right now!! I feel like i can take on the world today.  
Micheal:Thats good to hear and were you able to control yourself?  
Mika:yea i felt diffrent but at the sametime myself. Thank you  
Micheal:Well you could thank me later we should leave first we've made quite a mess right now. Here take my coat your quite nuded right now  
Mika:hehe,thanks  
On the way home mikazuki cant help but just stare at micheal for some reason and micheal notices this.  
Micheal:Is something wrong mikazuki  
Mika:(blushes a little)Well...um how do i put it...um its that you um look beatiful even though your covered in demon blood  
Micheal is a little suprised this is the first human who has told him this face to face and he cant but smile even just a little  
Micheal:Why thank you  
Mika:So back there the demon who was all spiked up,he seemed to know you  
Micheal:Well you see im hated by all demons  
Mika:You are,whys that?  
Micheal:Well...its very simple its because...im an angel  
Mika:huh...bullcrap...wait no your  
micheal nods his head  
Mika:Wow i cant believe i was fighting next to the great arch angel micheal. Well i guess that kinda makes sense how you knew all about demons and stuff,but why are you even here and why did you help me?  
micheal:Well im here for some "family problems" and secondly why i helped because...um.......out of good will you see  
mika:oh okay,but you know look diffrent from like statues or pictures  
micheal:Well for one not many humans have actally seen me face to face so i guess that might explain things and right now as we speak im in a much reduced form im not as strong as my angel form but as you have seen with your own eyes im not exactly weak either  
The two meet at the house and are about to say there good bye's  
Mika:I cant thank you enough for everything micheal you helped me control the demon inside so now i can fight back with my concious ready  
As Mika is about to turn into his demon form and fly off micheal stops him wanting to say something  
Micheal:Mikazuki i was wondering could there be a possibility that you could stay. Of course if you want  
Mika:ME why me?  
Micheal:Well i cant exactly put my finger on it but slaying demons with you is how do i put this in human terms "fun"  
Mika:Really wow i didnt know the arch angel micheal "felt" that way...I dont know what about my old life  
Micheal:You'll just have to forget it leave it behind besides since your not exactly human anymore it might be problematic  
mika:mhmm well i guess when you put it like that you seem right hehe and if i get to slay demons with you then im all up for it  
micheal:Then its settled then. Alright then lets go inside then i think you need to rest  
mika:Yea. Also one more thing can we go shopping tomorrow its that i dont think i can get used to your bright cloths  
micheal:sure  
This is the first time in many years that micheal had a friend a human friend. As for mikazuki this is the first time his friend is an angel. The two spent years killing demons like another pair and just helping the world just a little bit at a time in the name of good will. But in the mist of all of this violence unity was also closer for the human-demon and the angel. In both of their free times mikazuki would teach micheal all sorts human things like music,culture and entertainment and micheal couldnt help but be pleased.  
Mikazuki:Hey micheal come down stairs ive got a cool game we can play its called super smash bros and its super fun  
Micheal:Oh how do you play this  
Mika:Its simple so you pretty much have to knock me off the plat form. ALRIGHT so this is how you play...ok got it lets go!  
Micheal was a fast learner when it came to anything that mikazuki taught him and mikazuki was pretty happy about that. But sometimes micheal just doesnt get somethings right like a simple fist pump and which leads to mikazuki's hand being broken  
Mika:I pick ganondorf  
Micheal:who is he (he points at the screen)  
mika:Oh thats pit he's pretty hard to use you sure  
micheal:I am now start the match  
Mika:Alrighty now  
Mika didnt expect micheal to be this good already,but of course its micheal  
Mika:damn it I LOST HOW  
micheal:maybe im just too good at this game  
mika:haha yea ok we'll see when i use my true main  
Micheal:We will see hehe  
This kind of bonding had changed micheal in a way that not even god could do. The presence of mikazuki made micheal very whole and the presence of micheal made mikazuki happy. The two eventually went from a mutal relationship, to a close one,to even a loving one. And one experince had changed the lives of both of them.  
Micheal:Hello Mikazuki are you here  
Micheal finds Mikazuki on his knees praying to someone  
Mika:Wahh...um how long where you standing there  
Micheal:about a couple seconds. Why where you on the floor praying  
Mika:Hehe funny that you asked um i was asking your dad something  
Micheal:Oh and what would that be?  
Mika:Um its for his consent  
Micheal:Consent? For what  
Mika:Well its that i was  
just then micheal gets on his knees and pulls out a ring and mikazuki just looks flabbergasted and what he's looking at  
Micheal:Was it for this  
Mika just nods as he tries to cover his face as its so red  
micheal:Well do you acceapt Mikazuki August  
Mika:Y-yes  
Both hug it out and micheal cant help but look up and wonder if his father had seen this coming.  
The next day mika is the bath room in his suit making sure everything is ready as he makes it to the back yard he see's 12 pairs of wings and micheal turns around holding out his hand. mikazuki see's the golden armor that micheal is wearing and cant help but just stare at him. The two make it near the middle of the backyard when a bright light shines the whole sky above and bunch of voices can be heard in the distant faintly  
Micheal:whatever you do dont look up you'll go blind  
Mikazuki nods his head and after a few moments of standing micheal looks at mikazuki says a few words  
Micheal:Mikazuki do you take me as your husband and wife  
Mikazuki:Yes  
Micheal:Then i also take you as my husband  
After another few moment micheal gives a "Now you must kiss me" and their lips meet making them one  
Our story continues after micheal gave his little congrats to his bro  
Mikazuki:You seem a little ticked off lately is something wrong?  
Micheal:No no its nothing.Just...family problems  
Mikazuki:Alright if you say so im going to bed now good night  
Micheal:wait mikazuki...may i ask you something?  
mikazuki:um sure  
micheal:How do you feel about babys? Do you love them?  
This makes Mikazuki heart jump a little and get a little red  
Mika:hehe i ah...hehe i think babys are super cute and stuff cause you know their feet are just so small its super cute and they also smell good  
This response makes micheal sigh in relief  
Micheal:Well how would like to make one  
Mika hearing this almost makes fall back  
Mika:Whaaaa-whhhaaattt a-are you sure i mean are we even ready  
Micheal:Well i mean we've been married for sometime i think its time i think we have a little change in our lives  
Mika walks up to micheal and wraps his hand around kisses his forehead  
Mika:Alright,fine lets make one  
Micheal:But um one question how do you make one?  
Mika:Hehe i'll show.(Mika is about to kiss mike until he stops)Um hun could you turn into your angel form?  
Micheal:Oh is this form just not good enough  
Mika:No no its not that...i just you know love your angel form  
Micheal just cant say no to mika's warm smile that melts through him  
Micheal:Alright just for you this one time


	3. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months have passed by It looked seemed like a normal morning for Akira and Ryo. Life was going smooth until Akira feels something deep inside him almost anger he stops relaxing to look around for some reason only to look at the window at the house across from them and sees a man with silver hair which triggers Akira. This isnt going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like it give me feedback at my tumblr http://punmaster1-0-1.tumblr.com/

The day was bright like any other day and about 8 months have passed since Ryo was found with child along with Akira being the father. The sizzling from the pan filled the room with an exotic aroma.  
"The food almost Ryo",Akira calling out  
Ryo is slowly walking down the stairs with a shirt double his size and wearing pajama pants   
"Oh my akira i feel like im going to explode from all this food you've fed me for all of these months."  
This only makes Akira laugh his off and almost burn the food  
"But you have to admit it is pretty good though"  
Ryo only gets red and covers his face with his hair  
As the two are eating Ryo from the corner of his eye can see Akira reading the same book he has been reading for all these months now "How to be a parent for dummies"  
"Akira,are you still reading that book"?  
"Yup,I can feel something is coming up soon so i got to be prepared for anything you know what im saying"  
"Well I dont think so since this will be our first"  
The expression on Akira's face begins to brightin up "Well we are having twins that means double the work am i right"  
"Indeed,twin girls. And luckly everyone had given us so many gifts from the baby shower 3 weeks ago"  
Akira gets up from his chair and takes the plates to the kitchen  
"Hey Ryo,do you think after the two are born do you think we can continue our demon killing"  
"Well Akira I cant exactly say,but what i can say for sure is that we'll need to put the needs of these two first"  
"Yup spoken like a true parent"  
Later that day as the two lay on the couch relaxing Akira fist begin the clench up tightly.  
"W-what"?  
"Is there something wrong hun"  
"No...its that i just feel so...angry all of a sudden i dont know whats wrong with me"  
Akira gets up and begins to walk around impatiently and all Ryo can do is stare and worry. Akira then looks around for just something,under the couch, outside and when he looks outside he's sees the house across and see's two people moving in he doesnt pay attention on one of them but the other one a man with silver hair scratching his head peeks Akira's attention.  
Akira runs down the stairs grabbing one of Ryo's pistols and walks out the door. But Ryo had seen Akira's eyes and they wearnt his it was amon. As Akira walked towards the man with silver hair his right hand that had the gun began to change slowly. And as the silver haired man stood their with his head down Akira pointed the gun at his head ready to fire,but then as quick as lightin Akira left hand reached for the gun pulling his right hand down. This makes the silver haired man look up and with a grin in his face grabs the gun from Akira's hand and crushes it with no effort. He then tries to grab Akira but the neck and he sees this and grabs his hand.Just then both voices of Mikazuki and Akira begin to deepen and sound very animal like.  
Amon:I see THIS is were you ran into like a little bitch   
Noma:I can say the same about you you piece of shit. You left me in the demon realm along time ago to fend myself only for you to come to earth with everyone else and end up inside a puny.  
Amon:Well you know me,hehe always being the hotshot of the party. But before i kill you in a couple seconds i'd like to ask whats the name of your human  
Noma:Him...Its Mikazuki   
As the two have it at eachothers throats,their hair begins to rise and slowly begin to transform into their devilman forms. Ryo is slwoly walking toawrds Akira and sees the gun on the floor.  
"Akira!!!",says Ryo calling out to Akira.  
But there is not response. Micheal hears all the commosion and steps outside only to look at his brother eye to eye.  
"Its you?",says Ryo.  
"Indeed it is",says micheal in a sarcatic voice.   
"Would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"  
"How should i know i just got here"  
"mhmmm...i think we should just fix this first then talk.  
"Fine lucy"  
"AKIRA!!!"  
"MIKAZUKI"  
The two snap out of it and begins to transform back to normal. And then fall backwards on the floor.  
"Shit my head hurts like hell",says Mikazuki in pain.  
"Who are you?"  
"Im Mikazuki August"  
"Im Akira Fudo"  
"Akira you two where fighting,do you know him",says Ryo is a stressed voice.  
"I think where brothers"  
"WAIT WHAT!!!!"says Micheal and Ryo  
"Yea while i blacked out it seems like Noma was talking to someone called Amon and they sounded like brothers fighting",says Mikazuki  
"Hmpth,well that does sound like a certain pair of twins"says micheal smiling at Ryo.  
"So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion"says Ryo smiling at Micheal "Well why dont you come inside Akira can help you and your husband move since i see your also with child.  
"hehe this might have been the sweetest thing you might have said since what in forever"  
"Trust me just saying that made me want to puke" Ryo then walks up to Mikazuki holding his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr.Mikazuki"  
Mikazuki not trying to look like an idiot shakes anyways "Nice to meet you too"  
Micheal also walks up to Akira wanting to shake his hand and Akira being the nice one shakes his hand anyways. And so the two Angel brothers walk into Ryo's house while the two demon half brothers begin the moving. While Satan and Micheal are sitting bythemselfs they both wanna say something,but just cant until Ryo just flat out says.  
"So are they a boy or girls?"  
"Well im having two twin boys and how about you"  
"Im having two twin girls"  
"Oh,twins also i guess it just runs in the family then. But which pair will be better...I guess only time will tell"  
"Yea i guess your right micheal only time will tell,but enough about them we've got some time to make up. You have to tell me everything.  
"About"?  
"You know you and your little devilman"  
"Well...if you say so"  
They continue to talk until the after noon. Akira walks in sweaty and ready to fall to the floor.   
"Looks like everything is good now",says Akira with the little strength he has.   
"Why thank you Akira...well brother its been quite the chat,but i think im going to go now. Oh and one last thing those kids will be coming very soon i can feel it and dad just told me right now. Id be ready."  
This suprises Akira and Ryo. But Akira is too tired to say anything. He decides to just go up stairs and fall asleep. Later that Akira was awoken with the sound of someone talking, saying things like "must you two be so restless and not even born yet and trying to seek revenge oh my"but he was too tired to even care,but then the talking had continued and Akira just couldnt go to sleep and with the little energy he had on him rolled his head and by suprise he sees Ryo sitting up on the bed rubbing his belly.  
"Ryo...what are you doing up so late."  
"Oh Akira thank goodness your awake and also sorry that i wake you up,but about 10 minutes ago i was woken up by a kick in my stomach it was pretty strong,but the same spot that i was kicked it seemed like i was also massaged almost like one of them was saying sorry."  
This makes Akira extremly excited he could just jump out the window,but he was still tired.  
"WOW,this is just amazing haha i cant wait i cant wait to be a dad haha"  
But after that day Akira had become very wary of Ryo being at his side almost always. This didnt effect Ryo though as he loved Akira being overprotective. This Continued for about a week until one night while Akira was sleeping had been awoken by bang outside the house that made Akira jump off the bed instantly he had suspected it was thunder but why was it so close to the house. Just the sound of rain can be heard pouring feircsly on the side of the windows that it made loud trinkling sounds from all directions. Akira in dark checked on Ryo who when he turned on the light was full of sweat and breathing very hard.  
"RYO..."Ryo didnt respond for a couple seconds until he looked up and said,"I think its time Akira"  
But right after Ryo had said this a ring could be heard from down stairs "Hold on Ryo i'll be right back" Akira goes down stairs to the door only to find Mikazuki and Micheal drenched in water.  
"Akira Fudou where is Ryo",said micheal in a very rushful voice  
"He's up stairs i think he's in labor"  
"Alright give me a second this wont take long"  
Micheal rushed up the stairs and closes the door behind him. Akira in the other hand is on the couch with Mika his palms are sweaty and his knees are heavy.  
"Oh fuck im so nervous"  
"Dont worry everythings going to be fine Micheal is a pro at this i think",said Mika trying to make Akira feel less nervous than he already is.  
"I hope so"  
As minutes passed by the storm outside grew louder and stronger. The two devilmans only sat in complete darkness as the only light that filled the room was the crashing of the lighting. But inside them the demons could sense energy in the air and feel the violent winds outside. But like light itself it edventually died down and the two just wondered in the living room just pondering on what was going to happen next. Until Akira could hear a creak in the door up stair and so he rushes up only to see micheal standing there with blood on his hands.   
"So..."Akira asked  
"So...the first Nephlam in all history are born you Akira Fudou are the father of two healthy girls"  
Akira couldnt hold the tear for at least 1 second and begins to cry like a crybaby  
"T-thank you..."  
"No problem its the least i can do for my oh so useless brother in there"  
Akira entered the room as quick as lighting to find Ryo hold two babies on his arms,while at the same time looking as exhausted as ever.  
"Oh Akira...look...look at the life we've have created"  
On Ryo left arm is a baby with blonde hair and skin as white as light and on the other arm is a baby with a little darker skin tone,but having the same colored as Akira.  
"Ryo have you found a name for them?"Akira asks in joy  
"Well...i think i'll the blonde on lan...and the black haired one jun...do you like it?"  
"Like it...I love it my two little girls lan and jun hehe im going to tell everyone this in the morning hehe"  
Akira couldnt hold himself back anymore and softly hugs all three of them all this joy even makes Ryo tear up a bit. This is one of the dreams Ryo had hoped on making and like fate had on them it came true.


	4. DevilsDontCry:Chapter 2 Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 8 years ago in Kyoto Japan Archangel Micheal is chilling in his house one night when he suddenly hears rustling in his backyard. Only to find a young man with silver hair covered in what seems like demon blood. Micheal suspects that he might be a demon and as he is about to finish him he stops for some reason and so he takes him inside. That morning the Young man wakes up and calls himself Mikazuki August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it send me feedback on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard

A few years back in kyoto japan  
Micheal:Huh?  
Micheal hears something downstairs from his house and decides to check it out. He then hears some movement in the back yard and gets his knife out  
Micheal:could it just be an animal  
He looks at everything and see's blood so he decides to track it down and as he follows the blood he can hear heavy breathing. The blood edventally leads to a man sitting next to the tree in micheals backyard. Micheal is about to reach out to see if he is okay but then see's that the man looking to be in his early 20's with silver hair like iron and tan skin covered in yellow blood.This makes micheal take out his knife point at the body. And as he is about to stab the man he cant help but freeze mid movement. The mans yellowish looking eyes meet with micheals blue eyes and he could see the suffering in his eyes.  
Micheal:Why...why cant i move. Im pretty sure he is a demon,then why cant i kill him.  
Micheal then remebers something that his father told him recently  
Micheal"So you think ive been being a little too mericless.....no i feel well...yes...i understand if you say so"  
Micheal sighs and then picks up the man and carries him inside.  
The man begins to open his eyes a little and as he tries to look around a little he feels all the bandages all over his body  
Micheal:Your awake now  
The man looks up  
???:Wha-who...are you? And where am I  
Micheal:My name is micheal and your in my domain i found you injured last night in my backyard so i took you in and patched you up  
The man gets up  
???:Thank you micheal  
Micheal:So tell who are you  
Mikazuki:Me? Im mikazuki august,but you can call me mika  
Micheal:Mikazuki doesnt that mean moon or something like that  
Mikazuki:Yea it does mean moon my mom gave me that name  
(Mika's stomach then begins to growl and micheal notices this)  
Micheal:You seem hungry would you like something to eat  
Mikazuki:Oh yes please thank you  
(While mika is eating micheal gets a little curios and decides to ask mika something)  
Micheal:Mika right you wouldnt mind telling me about yourself would you  
Mika swallows some more food  
Mikazuki:Sure well im a college student at university of tokyo and im studying astronomy you know space stuff  
Micheal:Impressive  
Mikazuki:Thanks  
Micheal:So tell me why would a college student like you be in my backyard in the middle of the night you sure seem to be far away from school  
Mikazuki:Well i dont want to sound crazy,but i was chased by monsters  
Micheal:Monsters?  
Mikazuki:Yea...i know i sound crazy  
Micheal:No you dont keep going tell me everything  
Mikazuki:Alright...Well you see i guess this all started a month back i was invited to a party by some classmates. I dont exactly like to go to parties alot but i guess since im young i should do something big so i decided to go and when i went there it looked like a dump but inside was the polar oppsite everyone there was partying like crazy everyone was on drugs and just having sex.I guess i had too much to drink that night and decided to sit down near by but as i sat down i felt something strange maybe i took some drugs while drunk i thought but then i felt something almost coming inside me it felt like i was choking but then my body got hot and then i just...blacked out and when i woke up i was inside my room covered in what seemed like yellow blood.I freaked out and decided to look in the mirror and when i looked i was diffrent my whole body changed i had the body of a super model.  
Micheal:That is strange. (In mind) could be possessed by a demon...no he seems too...human  
Mikazuki:But whats more strange is how i acted afterwards and how everyone around me acted. Well for one i eat alot and i mean alot i have no clue why and as much as i eat i dont get fat. Not only that i also ...um became very sexual one minute i'll be ok and the next i want to have sex and whats worst is that every girl wants to have sex with me and every guy is jealous of me. But the last thing is the most strange so after the day of the party i had a dream a weird one i was on a pitch black room and i heard a voice say to me "I am noma it told me some things but i just couldnt hear it until its last words...  
Micheal:Which where?  
Mikazuki:"Kill Amon" Then thats when i woke up  
Micheal:Amon?  
Mika:Yea and if you want me to explain how i got here i would gladly you see a week ago as i was coming home from shopping i was being followed by a group of men they didnt seem to bother me at first until i reached home and still saw them. I decided to ignore them but later that night while i was asleep those same men busted inside my house and i asked what do they want,but then all they did is say "noma come with us" i didnt get anything,but then they started to transform into...i have no clue  
Micheal:(In head) demons  
Mika:As they got closer to me i told them to get away,but as they got closer i got more angry and more angry i felt like something was gonna come out of me and last thing i had remebered was my fingernails growing into claws and feeling my cloths ripping off and next thing i know is waking up naked covered in that yellow blood on top of a neighbors roof. After that i decided to come to kyoto for a little "break" to escape those things if they ever come back to my home. But yesterday after noon more of those monsters came crashing into my hotel room asking for noma and i having the same reaction as last time. Before i passed out i remeber just walking to your backyard and just passing out by the tree.  
Micheal:So is that everything  
Mika:Yes  
Micheal:What are you going to do now  
Mika:I-I dont know i have no clue whats happening with me everything is just a blur. I dont even know if i can go back to school after all of this!! I dont have the answers for that sorry  
Micheal:(Sighs) Maybe i got the answers you need  
Mika:You do?  
Micheal:Yes,but first can you put the cloths i left you on the couch im not much into nudity  
Mika:Whoops didnt see them  
After mika changes into his pink shirt,shorts,and shoes infront of micheal who is unphased by this they sit on the couch and micheal begins the explanation  
Micheal:Well as you know this world is full of suprises. Some good,some bad and as crazy as it might seem to you but the existents of demons exist and they are as real as you and me  
Mika begins to deny the facts,but then he begins to piece his experinces and ponder them  
Mika:You know what i think...that your right about all of this it all makes sense!! But what can i do about myself  
Micheal thinks for a little bit,and then gets an idea  
Micheal:Maybe you can fight some demons agains  
Mika doesnt seem so sure about it  
Mika:Um are you sure thats a good idea i mean what if i go nuts and black out again  
Micheal:look every time that you have transformed it seem very unexpected.but if your ready for the demons than you might transform with your concious straight  
Mika:Mhmm...alright  
The two that night decided to take a "stroll" to see if any demons would appear. But nothing had appeared yet. And the moon light is just barley shining on the both of them  
Micheal:Well...it seems like they dont wanna come. DEMON SCUM COME OUT BEFORE I COME AND GET YOU  
Mika:Sssshhh. Are you like not afraid that they might actally come out  
Micheal:No im not afraid of any kind of demons  
Mika:Just wondering how do you know about all of THIS?  
Micheal:Its simple its because---  
Just then a huge tail is swung at the both of them. But the two react quickly and dodge that attack.  
Mika:Shit,that was pretty fucking close!  
A group of demons begins reveal themselves among the shadows of the night and surround the two. The demon the alot of spikes in its body begins to talk.  
Demon:You! I didnt expect you of all things to be here on earth,but something's diffrent about you...you seem weaker  
Micheal:Thats what you might think but i could still could kill you with no effort at all  
A demon right next to the spiked one looks at mika and whispers to him  
Demon:You...NOMA out of ALL betrayed us with HIM...Now everyone kill them both  
Micheal looks at Mika and shouts,"MIKAZUKI YOU MUST TRANSFROM NOW"!  
Mika:W-wait i dont know how?  
Just then a few demons try to attack Mika,but he just dodges in fear,back at micheal a demon with a huge jaw on its face tries to take a bite at micheal,but he doges and punches the demon through its chest killing it instantly. Another one tries to grab micheal from behind,but micheal felt his movements and does a backflip in the air and kicks the demon in the dead slaming its face in the ground and crushing its skull.  
Mika continues to dodge the attacks being thrown at,but he trips not looking and demon with a scorpian tail stabs him through the back making mika cough blood instantly. But mika didnt yell in pain no he yelled in anger and as mika kept yelling he begins to transform into his "devilman form". All the demons around mika begin to shake in fear as they see mika growing taller with a tail,his cloths ripping, and growing scales. As mika looks down at his chest he can see the tail poking out and from his back he begins to pull out the tail.  
Mka:Ahhh...you guys are really getting on my nerves at this point  
Mika grabs the tail of the scorpion demon and shoves it in its mouth. Just as mika is done with that demon another one jumps in for a shot but mika jumps onto a nearby tree and a cape like wing spreads from his back and mika glides toward the demon and grabs its head and proceeds to slam the demons head on the hood of a car which then creates an explosion,but mika walks out unharmed and the demons in front of him on shake in fear as they see mika walking towards them with his devilish smile. The slaughter continues for a bit until the demon with the spikes is the only one left.  
Demon:H-how did you two-  
Micheal:I told you your no match  
Demon:Fuck...damn it all to hell im not gonna die here  
Mika:We'll see about that  
As the two walk slowly toawrds the demon. It begins the extend all of its spikes on its body,but micheal dodges them by sliding and jumping over the spikes while mika uses the spikes to jump up in the hair and glide behind the demon.  
Demon:What are you gonna,AAHHHH  
Mika rips the tail from the demon and begins to swing the tail like a baseball bat at the demons head  
Mika:Hey want a swing at this guy also  
Micheal:Sure,i'd love that  
Micheal also beats down the demon until whats left is just a mush of body parts. There is then silence among the two and they look at all of the bodies around them. Mika transforms back to normal and smiles at micheal.  
Mika:Man i SO alive right now!! I feel like i can take on the world today.  
Micheal:Thats good to hear and were you able to control yourself?  
Mika:yea i felt diffrent but at the sametime myself. Thank you  
Micheal:Well you could thank me later we should leave first we've made quite a mess right now. Here take my coat your quite nuded right now  
Mika:hehe,thanks  
On the way home mikazuki cant help but just stare at micheal for some reason and micheal notices this.  
Micheal:Is something wrong mikazuki  
Mika:(blushes a little)Well...um how do i put it...um its that you um look beatiful even though your covered in demon blood  
Micheal is a little suprised this is the first human who has told him this face to face and he cant but smile even just a little  
Micheal:Why thank you  
Mika:So back there the demon who was all spiked up,he seemed to know you  
Micheal:Well you see im hated by all demons  
Mika:You are,whys that?  
Micheal:Well...its very simple its because...im an angel  
Mika:huh...bullcrap...wait no your  
micheal nods his head  
Mika:Wow i cant believe i was fighting next to the great arch angel micheal. Well i guess that kinda makes sense how you knew all about demons and stuff,but why are you even here and why did you help me?  
micheal:Well im here for some "family problems" and secondly why i helped because...um.......out of good will you see  
mika:oh okay,but you know look diffrent from like statues or pictures  
micheal:Well for one not many humans have actally seen me face to face so i guess that might explain things and right now as we speak im in a much reduced form im not as strong as my angel form but as you have seen with your own eyes im not exactly weak either  
The two meet at the house and are about to say there good bye's  
Mika:I cant thank you enough for everything micheal you helped me control the demon inside so now i can fight back with my concious ready  
As Mika is about to turn into his demon form and fly off micheal stops him wanting to say something  
Micheal:Mikazuki i was wondering could there be a possibility that you could stay. Of course if you want  
Mika:ME why me?  
Micheal:Well i cant exactly put my finger on it but slaying demons with you is how do i put this in human terms "fun"  
Mika:Really wow i didnt know the arch angel micheal "felt" that way...I dont know what about my old life  
Micheal:You'll just have to forget it leave it behind besides since your not exactly human anymore it might be problematic  
mika:mhmm well i guess when you put it like that you seem right hehe and if i get to slay demons with you then im all up for it  
micheal:Then its settled then. Alright then lets go inside then i think you need to rest  
mika:Yea. Also one more thing can we go shopping tomorrow its that i dont think i can get used to your bright cloths  
micheal:sure  
This is the first time in many years that micheal had a friend a human friend. As for mikazuki this is the first time his friend is an angel. The two spent years killing demons like another pair and just helping the world just a little bit at a time in the name of good will. But in the mist of all of this violence unity was also closer for the human-demon and the angel. In both of their free times mikazuki would teach micheal all sorts human things like music,culture and entertainment and micheal couldnt help but be pleased.  
Mikazuki:Hey micheal come down stairs ive got a cool game we can play its called super smash bros and its super fun  
Micheal:Oh how do you play this  
Mika:Its simple so you pretty much have to knock me off the plat form. ALRIGHT so this is how you play...ok got it lets go!  
Micheal was a fast learner when it came to anything that mikazuki taught him and mikazuki was pretty happy about that. But sometimes micheal just doesnt get somethings right like a simple fist pump and which leads to mikazuki's hand being broken  
Mika:I pick ganondorf  
Micheal:who is he (he points at the screen)  
mika:Oh thats pit he's pretty hard to use you sure  
micheal:I am now start the match  
Mika:Alrighty now  
Mika didnt expect micheal to be this good already,but of course its micheal  
Mika:damn it I LOST HOW  
micheal:maybe im just too good at this game  
mika:haha yea ok we'll see when i use my true main  
Micheal:We will see hehe  
This kind of bonding had changed micheal in a way that not even god could do. The presence of mikazuki made micheal very whole and the presence of micheal made mikazuki happy. The two eventually went from a mutal relationship, to a close one,to even a loving one. And one experince had changed the lives of both of them.  
Micheal:Hello Mikazuki are you here  
Micheal finds Mikazuki on his knees praying to someone  
Mika:Wahh...um how long where you standing there  
Micheal:about a couple seconds. Why where you on the floor praying  
Mika:Hehe funny that you asked um i was asking your dad something  
Micheal:Oh and what would that be?  
Mika:Um its for his consent  
Micheal:Consent? For what  
Mika:Well its that i was  
just then micheal gets on his knees and pulls out a ring and mikazuki just looks flabbergasted and what he's looking at  
Micheal:Was it for this  
Mika just nods as he tries to cover his face as its so red  
micheal:Well do you acceapt Mikazuki August  
Mika:Y-yes  
Both hug it out and micheal cant help but look up and wonder if his father had seen this coming.  
The next day mika is the bath room in his suit making sure everything is ready as he makes it to the back yard he see's 12 pairs of wings and micheal turns around holding out his hand. mikazuki see's the golden armor that micheal is wearing and cant help but just stare at him. The two make it near the middle of the backyard when a bright light shines the whole sky above and bunch of voices can be heard in the distant faintly  
Micheal:whatever you do dont look up you'll go blind  
Mikazuki nods his head and after a few moments of standing micheal looks at mikazuki says a few words  
Micheal:Mikazuki do you take me as your husband and wife  
Mikazuki:Yes  
Micheal:Then i also take you as my husband  
After another few moment micheal gives a "Now you must kiss me" and their lips meet making them one  
Our story continues after micheal gave his little congrats to his bro  
Mikazuki:You seem a little ticked off lately is something wrong?  
Micheal:No no its nothing.Just...family problems  
Mikazuki:Alright if you say so im going to bed now good night  
Micheal:wait mikazuki...may i ask you something?  
mikazuki:um sure  
micheal:How do you feel about babys? Do you love them?  
This makes Mikazuki heart jump a little and get a little red  
Mika:hehe i ah...hehe i think babys are super cute and stuff cause you know their feet are just so small its super cute and they also smell good  
This response makes micheal sigh in relief  
Micheal:Well how would like to make one  
Mika hearing this almost makes fall back  
Mika:Whaaaa-whhhaaattt a-are you sure i mean are we even ready  
Micheal:Well i mean we've been married for sometime i think its time i think we have a little change in our lives  
Mika walks up to micheal and wraps his hand around kisses his forehead  
Mika:Alright,fine lets make one  
Micheal:But um one question how do you make one?  
Mika:Hehe i'll show.(Mika is about to kiss mike until he stops)Um hun could you turn into your angel form?  
Micheal:Oh is this form just not good enough  
Mika:No no its not that...i just you know love your angel form  
Micheal just cant say no to mika's warm smile that melts through him  
Micheal:Alright just for you this one time


End file.
